


Strawberry Shampoo

by KalasRaven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, strawberry shampoo smells so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasRaven/pseuds/KalasRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff one shot where Steve uses strawberry shampoo and Tony likes it. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I hope you all like it! :D

Tony walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He heard the shower running and knew that Steve was in there, probably washing off all the sweat after a vigorous workout. Tony thought about slipping in to join him, but dismissed it. Steve was probably tired anyway.

Tony laid there with his eyes closed listening to the sound of the water and the faint voice of Steve singing what sounded like "Star Spangled Man". Tony chuckled, his boyfriend is so cute.

After a few more minutes the shower was turned off and the louder sound of the blow dryer was heard. After a minute or two it was shut off. Steve stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but pajama pants, his hair still slightly damp.

"Hey there stud." Tony licked his lips, getting a nice eyeful of Cap's body. Steve jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden voice. "Tony! I thought you were working." Steve really didn't mind that Tony was looking at him half naked; he was more embarrassed that his boyfriend heard his singing.

Steve moved to his dresser to put on a shirt. Tony didn't want that. "Don't." Steve stopped opening the drawer. "Why?" he asked playfully. "Putting a shirt on with a body like yours is irresponsible." Tony huffed. "I should have a talk with Fury about changing your uniform."

"Please don't. My uniform is already skin-tight to begin with." Steve sighed. Tony bit his bottom lip. "Yeah it is..." he looked his boyfriend up and down, his eyes hovering around Steve's perfect behind.

When Steve realized what the genius was looking at he clasped his hands over his rump. "Tony!!" he blushed.

Steve went to walk back in the bathroom in a fluster. As he did so Tony caught the strong scent of strawberries. He sniffed for a moment before realizing it came from his boyfriend.

"Steve... What did you use in the shower?" Tony asked, looking at his boyfriend. Steve stopped in his tracks and looked back. He tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" he asked. Tony sniffed again. "That smell. It smells like fruit." "Oh, that's the shampoo I used, nice right?" Steve smiled. "I needed new shampoo, so I stopped by the store and saw all these colorful bottles on the shelf, they all smelled really nice." Tony opened his mouth to say something but the soldier kept talking. "I'm surprised you don't use this stuff too, Tony. It smells like strawberries." 

"Steve... You're using ladies shampoo." Tony finally cut in. Steve's smile slowly disappeared. "B-but it's so lovely... That's not fair! Men should be able to smell like fruit too!"

Tony sighed but couldn't help but smile. His boyfriend is just too cute! "Come over here cutie," the genius beckoned with his index finger. Steve did as he was told, not looking away from Tony, his eyes wide like a puppy. Tony's heart skipped a beat. Steve knows what his innocent blue eyes do to him, especially with that adorable expression.

The super soldier sat next to Tony on the bed. Tony leaned in close to Steve's face and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Steve's hair. Tony inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet smell that came from his boyfriend's soft locks.

"Tony... Why are you sniffing my hair?" Steve asked as the other man took in another whiff. "I'm trying to decide weather this is a nice smell for you." he inhaled again. "Yes. When It comes to smells, there is nothing like the intoxicating scent of strawberries from Cap's hair to send the bad guys running." Tony grinned slyly. 

Steve got up abruptly. "Well excuse me for trying to smell nice for my boyfriend!" while his tone was meant to sound offended there was a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear captain... I love that smell on you. It suits you." Tony smiled fully and Steve blushed slightly. Tony was the only man that could make his cheeks go pink so easily. Tony took Steve's hand and pulled him onto the bed so they lay side by side. "I just wanna eat you up my beautiful capsical!" Then the genius captured the soldier's lips.

Steve was still for a moment, enjoying feeling Tony's lips wander on their own, around his mouth, to his throat, and back again. After a few seconds Steve took control, letting his tongue swipe at Tony's lips and eventually find it's way inside, lapping at the other man's tongue and sucking on his bottom lip while drawing away, before diving back in for more. 

Steve had come such a long way since they first starting going out. Not that Steve was a virgin, but he wasn't exactly what the ladies or men wanted in the past, and in the army he didn't have time for love. 

Tony had taught his boyfriend all the tricks he knew. Although he would never admit it, Steve had actually surpassed him in every way in the bedroom. 

Darn serum...

Tony closed his eyes and let Steve practically eat his face. This was a-ok with him. The perfect mixture of tongue, lips, and teeth felt amazing. He also found that he could concentrate on that heavenly smell that was coming off of his boyfriend in waves.

Steve attacked Tony's throat and groaned. "Mmm... You smell so nice Rogers..." Steve smiled against Tony's skin and he deliberately rubbed his hair on Tony's face. The soft strands ticked and the genius giggled. Steve's smile broadened. That wasn't a sound you heard every day from Tony Stark.

"Should I stop using this shampoo, Tony?" Steve looked at Tony. He hovered over him, their noses almost touching, his always-tidy hair hanging down over his blue eyes in disarray. Tony thought it was beautiful. 

The billionaire stared for a moment, drinking in Steve's perfection. "No, don't. The smell is nice. It's sweet, just like you." Steve grinned and leaded down to kiss Tony once more.

••••••••••••••••••••

It wasn't long before the other Avengers started to notice the scent of strawberries always lingered around when Cap was in the room. 

One day Steve was eating breakfast and Clint hovered a few feet away, perched on the counter, eyeing him and then looking away when Steve glanced his way. The soldier thought nothing of it, it was Clint being Clint after all, and turned his attention to his cereal.

Suddenly Steve heard soft sniffing, he turned to see Clint blatantly smelling his hair. He sighed and called out "It's Rogers' hair everyone!"

There was a unison of "ohhhs" a "I knew it!" from Natasha and the sound of a loud "HA!" from Tony, coming from the other rooms. 

Shocked, Steve looked at Clint with wide eyes. "Sorry Cap," he shrugged. "We had to know."


End file.
